Michael Cutter
Bureau Chief Assistant District Attorney | affiliation = Manhattan District Attorney's Office | division = Sex Crimes Bureau | occupation = Attorney | family = Unnamed father Charlie | status = Alive | playedby = Linus Roache | first = L&O: "Called Home" | last = SVU: "Father's Shadow" |}}Michael "Mike" A. Cutter is an Executive Assistant District Attorney working for District Attorney Jack McCoy. He is later promoted to Bureau Chief ADA of the Special Victims Bureau. History Cutter, like his predecessor Jack McCoy, is willing to bend the rules to prosecute and convict criminals. In one episode, he nearly commits perjury to allow Detectives Ed Green and Cyrus Lupo to search a store where a victim is hidden. Cutter is willing to use questionable methods to procure guilty charges, such as using a juror's infatuation with Connie Rubirosa to find a guilty plea. Cutter relies heavily on his Blackberry and even uses it to look up statutes. He works closely with Connie Rubirosa, the Assistant District Attorney who had previously aided McCoy. Because of this, he has occasionally discussed McCoy with her — usually with complaints — in an attempt to understand his new boss. As evidenced by his first appearance, he is familiar with former District Attorney Arthur Branch, having apparently been in Branch's office on at least one occasion. In the Season 20 episode "Innocence", Cutter's former Hudson University law professor raises an issue regarding Cutter's qualification to practice law. Although he did the required undergraduate work, a few college credits were not recorded into his academic record. As a result of the missing credits, Cutter never received an undergraduate degree, a Bachelor of Arts (BA). Despite the lack of an undergraduate degree, he attended and graduated from law school; however, he "perpetuated" the oversight to the Bar Overseers by misrepresenting to them that he had received a BA and was admitted to the New York State Bar. He made the same misrepresentation when he applied for a position with the Manhattan District Attorney's Office. At the end of the episode, he received a letter of reprimand from the Bar Overseers which also stated that the flaw in his academic background did not prejudice his past convictions. The letter would be published in the Law Journal the next day, and he was able to retain his law license. Personal life Cutter is pro-life ("Dignity"). In episode 20.9, "For the Defense", Cutter indicates that he harbors romantic feelings for Connie Rubirosa. McCoy, despite experiencing controversy due to his own relationships with various former ADAs (including the now deceased Claire Kincaid), appears to be supportive of Cutter's aspirations. At the end of the episode, it is hinted that she is aware of his attraction, but her own feelings are unknown. In episode 20.18, "Brazil" , Cutter mentions that when he was 10 years old his parents divorced and he has had very little contact with his father since. In episode 19.9 "By Perjury" he is almost murdered in the bathroom of a courthouse. In episode 19.7 "Zero" is hinted that he possesses a romantic involvement with the judge's clerk, Carly. Even though, Cutter never mentions nothing like that, Carly admits she likes him. In episode 20.21 "Immortal" he and Lieutenant Van Buren have an argument because of Cutter's actions while she was testifying. At the end of the episode, they are on non-speaking terms. Appearances *''Law & Order'' (3 seasons, 63 episodes): **Season 18: "Called Home" • "Darkness" • "Misbegotten" • "Bottomless" • "Driven" • "Political Animal" • "Quit Claim" • "Illegal" • "Executioner" • "Tango" • "Betrayal" • "Submission" • "Angelgrove" • "Burn Card" • "Bogeyman" • "Strike" • "Personae Non Gratae" • "Excalibur" **Season 19: "Rumble" • "Challenged" • "Lost Boys" • "Falling" • "Knock Off" • "Sweetie" • "Zero" • "Chattel" • "By Perjury" • "Pledge" • "Lucky Stiff" • "Illegitimate" • "Crimebusters" • "Rapture" • "Bailout" • "Take-Out" • "Anchors Away" • "Promote This!" • "All New" • "Exchange" • "Skate or Die" • "The Drowned and the Saved" **Season 20: "Memo From The Dark Side" • "Just a Girl in the World" • "Great Satan" • "Reality Bites" • "Dignity" • "Human Flesh Search Engine" • "Boy Gone Astray" • "Doped" • "For the Defense" • "Shotgun" • "Fed" • "Blackmail" • "Steel-Eyed Death" • "Boy on Fire" • "Brilliant Disguise" • "Innocence" • "Four Cops Shot" • "Brazil" • "Crashers" • "The Taxman Cometh" • "Immortal" • "Love Eternal" • "Rubber Room" *''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit'' (1 seasons, 4 episodes): **Season 13: "Scorched Earth" • "True Believers" • "Lost Traveler" • "Father's Shadow" Category:Executive Assistant District Attorneys Category:L&O Characters Category:L&O Main Characters Category:Males Category:Bureau Chiefs Category:Assistant District Attorneys Category:SVU Characters Category:SVU Recurring Characters Category:Crossover Characters